


Cliquant Memories

by quickboi



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, also frank drake didnt show up in the options... does he not have a tag?, mental note to fix that, the last two dont physically show up but, theyre mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: Cliquant: Glittering with GoldOr Blade spends his time thinking back to what he had and what he lost





	Cliquant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me but everyone else can read it too

It was just a joke.

There was no reason for Eric to think about it so much. His new team (which he already grew tired of) had been curious what his lengthy life held. It was Tony who had brought it up- Would you ever date a vampire? Eric knew he should have lied. Given them the expected answer of 'No, of course not! I would never date a bloodsucker' because he wouldn't.. right? Why would the fearsome vampire slayer Blade ever see a vampire as anything but a monster? Something part of the species that tore his life apart. 

But, no. He wouldn't lie about Hannibal. They went through so much together... loved in times when their love was something to be ashamed of. Deep down, he still felt the same love he felt all those years ago. Was this what it was like to be one of those older married couples? Remembering the good ole days, when the world was just a little brighter? 

The Avengers got to hear the story of the vampire slayer who was in love with his own prey, but there were no words Eric could use to describe what they were now. There was no happy ending for them or any ending at all. Just two men who kept coming back together, no matter what the world threw at them. Their hardships had only brought them closer, their exploits only pushed them into each others arms. Each foe they face only made them stronger and together, they could be unstoppable. Any vampire hunter who had fought with one of them most likely fought with both of them. 

And so, Eric went from 'Blade, the half-vampire vampire slayer' to 'Blade, the half-vampire vampire slayer, and Hannibal King, the vampire private investigator' (though Hannibal was the only one to use that title... Blade always found it endearing). 

The Nightstalkers brought another factor to their relationship- the mutual friend Frank Drake- and Blade had found something he hadn't had in a long time. A family. People who would give their lives for him as quickly as he would for them. It would only be a matter of time before that was torn away from him as well, but he remembered that with a smile. 

Frank Drake doesn't talk to him anymore. 

He hasn't seen Hannibal in years. 

Where did it all go wrong? When did everything that was dear to him slip through his fingers like sand? 

Blade searched his memories for the last time he spent time with Frank, the last time he told Hannibal he loved him, the last time he smiled with the long list of people he once would give anything for. The people he would still give anything just to spend a little more time with. He didn't want to be just Blade. Whatever happened to Blade and Hannibal? Why did the Nightstalkers have to end? 

He knew there was always bad times, but he could only think of all the happy moments. The sharp-toothed smiles and light laughter. The satisfaction of knowing people could rest easy tonight. Hannibal's stupid jokes. Frank's long-winded explanations about his tech. Waking up in the morning with Hannibal at his side, already asleep. The feeling of being loved by many people in several different ways.

The Avengers were his team now, but they would never come close to being the Nightstalkers. No matter how much they tried, they would never become his family. This was simply where he stayed now as he found himself wondering- where to next?

But for now, he didn't think of the future at all. Instead, he would find himself remembering how things used to be with rose-covered lens. The past was cliquant- glittering with gold. But the future? The future was uncertain and when he found himself deep in thought, he imagined it as desolate. Barren, lonely. Eric had found his entire life had been the odd mixing of the two. Maybe he would find another time where he would be happy, but life would come to take it all away just as quickly as he found it for there would be no happiness for Eric Brooks.

And as he found himself thinking further back to think of all the people he had once loved, there was no pulling away from his thoughts of Hannibal King. How could you find love again when you already gave it away to one man? Blade didn't like thinking of the past. When he did, it was of those he loved because if he didn't have them physically.. At least he held the echoes of them in the heart.

That would have to be enough.


End file.
